The truth
by Eclipse 357
Summary: tony has rescued ziva,and they are back at ncis,though they are different towards each other, as ziva did not trust tony. Why? Why could she not trust him? read and find out.


Hey, this is my first fanfic -based at the start of season 7, so i hope you like it! Tell me what you think. (none of the characters of tv show belongs to me)

Tony turned around and faced her, he shouted 'why couldn't you trust me Ziva?'

'I do not know' Ziva answered.

Tony wasn't going to let her get out of her answer, he needed to know, he shouted louder, 'I risked my life for you! After everything we have been through, why?'

Ziva looked blankly at him, which made Tony more angrily. After years of working with her, falling in love with her, she blocked him out again, but this time he wouldn't let her, she meant too much to him. Tony shouted 'You owe me an answer, I put my life on the line for you! Why couldn't you trust me?'

Ziva looked up into his hurt eyes, she knew he was hurt that she did not trust him, but how could she tell him, how could she when she might get hurt back. Instead she replied, 'I trusted my brother Ari, I trusted

Rivikin, but I could not afford to trust you.'

Tony looked back into her eyes, he knew that she was hiding something from him. He suddenly feared that she didn't feel the way he did anymore, that she were truly in love with Rivikin and that she hated him for killing him, but he had to find out . . . he just had to.

Tony pressed on further, as he asked again in a sorrow pleading tone, 'Why, ziva? why could you not trust me? why?'

Ziva looked away from him ,looking behind him at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like hell, as she observed herself, of all the bruises and cuts on her face. She tried to decide what to say, whether to risk the pain, though her mossad training told her not to, the first rule was not to put herself in a vulnerable position. She sighed as she looked back at herself, and she realised that she no longer wanted to be mossad, that she wasn't mossad, that she didn't follow the rules . . . she made the rules.

Ziva had made up her mind, she looked back at Tony and decided to tell him the truth, no more games, he deserved that at least. She sucked in a deep breath, as she looked in his eyes again, she whispered to him, 'I could not trust you, as you were the one who could hurt me the most.'

Tony was stunned into silence as he processed her words, but what exactly did she mean by that, he was confused, did she mean like a friend, a partner, a lover?

He stepped closer to her, as he softly questioned, 'What do you mean?' he could tell she was about to close up on him again, but he couldn't let that happen, he had waited long enough, 'Ziva, please tell me.' he begged.

She looked up at Tony, she saw the uncertainly, fear and hope in his eyes, as she stared back at him, she thought her answer through her head and had decided that she was going to tell him the truth, that she loved him. She knew that in the first time in her life that she was scared that the one man she truly loved, that who she thought was her soul mate would reject her and that he would tell her he didn't love her. She was putting her heart on the line where it can either be broken or filled with her love for Tony and his love for her. Ziva looked at his face, waiting for his answer, as she whispered, 'Tony, I love you.'

Though it was just three simple words, he knew that it took a lot of courage for Ziva to say, as by this she was vulnerable, but she did not know that Tony loved her too.

Ziva stared at Tony waiting for his answer, tears began to form in her eyes, as he stood there silent. It had been more than 5 minutes and he stood completely silent, tears slid down her face as she took his silence for the worst. She quickly strode past him, tears streaming down her face.

Tony kept on hearing her words inside his head, she loves me, she loves me!

He was broken out of his trance when he saw Ziva stride past him with tears running down her face, he panicked as she must of thought the wrong thing. H had to stop her, he couldn't lose her again she meant too much. Tony grabbed her arm and looked into her hurt face and leant in closer to her and kissed her with years of passion and love and so did she.

When they had finally parted Tony broke out into his dazzling smile, as he caught her chin and looked up into Ziva's eyes, 'I love you too.'


End file.
